Strong or weak
by irunwiththewoves12
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and her family go on a one week vacation to Isle Esme. Jacob thinks he owns Renesmee because of his imprint and tells her not to go. She decides not to listen and to go on vacation. This ruins their so called friendship. Nahuel comes for a visit. The Cullens decide tomove to Scotland. Are Nahuel and Renesmee in love? Is she strong enough to forget Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters.

**Renesmee's point of view**

My name is Renesmee Cullen I am six years old, but I look like a sixteen year old. It is obviously not normal for me to look like this, that's because I am not normal, I am half vampire. Right now my best friend Jacob, a werewolf, is in my bedroom. My mom and dad have just come into my room. 'Hi honey, your mom and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Isle Esme for the week' my dad, Edward said.

'I'd love to! Will Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz be coming' I asked, I absolutely adored my family, and they are the nicest vampires in the world. 'Of course, baby.' said my mom, Bella. 'Hang on a second, this week? Sorry but Nessie said she'd spend time with me this week!' said Jacob angrily. My mom hissed, my dad growled, I said 'Sorry Jacob, but we're gonna have to re-schedule, I really need some family time…'

Jacob chuckled and said 'Cute, but your spending time with me!' My mom hissed again. 'Jacob, no offense, but it's not up to you, I'm going!' I said, raising my voice a little. 'Fine, have fun on your _**vampire **_vacation!' he sneered. He said vampire like a disease or a like a piece of dirt he'd stepped on. 'That's enough Jacob. Get out of our home!' said my dad. With that he left.

'Who does he think he is!' my mom fumed. Dad said 'I read his mind and he seems to think he, he owns her!' my dad spat. 'Honey, I know he imprinted on you, but are you really ok with him seeming to think he owns you? I am most certainly not!' My mom seemed upset at the start of her statement but annoyed at the end. 'I don't think I am… If I belong to any one it's you guys, not because I have to, but because I want to.' My mom smiled at me and my dad seemed thrilled. 'Ok, I better get packed, send Alice up.'

**A/N I hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2- Getting packed

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Alice's point of view**

I was reading my new fashion magazine when Edward said 'Ness asked for me to send you up to help her pack.' I had been longing for the day when Nessie would ask me to help her choose what clothes to wear. I was glad that she finally decided to take pride in her clothing. A ran at vampire speed up to her room and knocked the door. 'Hey Nessie, it is me, Alice.'

**Renesmee's point of view**

'Come on in Aunt Alice,' I said. She came in and brought her to her closet. She went to the back wall and type into the dial box on the wall phone. Part of the wall opened and I said 'Wow, thanks Aunt Alice' It was an extension to my closet filled with my favourite brands, New look (An English brand I was introduced to when we visited Alistair last year.) and topshop. 'I'm glad you like it Ness!' Aunt Alice seemed thrilled that I liked my new clothes.

'So let's get started!' she exclaimed. We chose a coral dress with black hearts, just above the knee, a floral skirt with a matching spaghetti string tank top, a pair of raspberry shorts and a white sun top with a raspberry heart in the middle and much, much more. I asked Aunt Alice to pick all the shoes. 'So, since we've picked all your clothes you can start to pack.' She said. She headed back downstairs; I assume she wanted to spend some time with Uncle Jazz.

I neatly folded all my clothes for the trip and put them in my suitcase. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and stuffed them in. For the plane journey Aunt Alice insisted that I wear a pair of sky blue shorts, a baby pink top and a pair of pale pink four inch wedges! I can hardly walk.

'Come on Nessie, we're leaving now!' called my dad. I ran downstairs and jumped into my mom's Mercedes Vanquish. We sped away to the airport at 105mph, dad was driving and he hated driving slow, he never went below 80. He chuckled, I realised he'd heard me.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3- An interesting flight

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Edward's point of view**

We had just arrived at the airport. We got to go through a special entrance, as we were flying in Carlisle's private jet. Ness looks really excited, this is her first time going to Isle Esme, myself and Bella have decided to make this an interesting trip for all of us. _Wow I can't believe we own a private jet! This is so cool! I can't wait to see Isle Esme! _Ness was excited she thought about the Island the whole flight. The rest of the family know that we are parachuting of the plane, but Renesmee doesn't.

**Renesmee's point of view**

_I'm so looking forward to arriving at Isle Esme. My family are getting off their seats, I wonder why? _ 'Come on kiddo' My Uncle Jazz said. 'Honey, we decided that instead of getting a boat to the island we're going to parachute' Dad wasn't sure about how my reaction would be; I could see it in his eyes as he spoke. I put my hand to his cheek and showed him a picture of mom and him holding my hands. 'Of course' he replied to my thought.

'It's time, hey Jazz race you to the bottom' challenged Uncle Emmett. 'Let's bet on it, 5-1' 'Sure thing little bro'. I started to feel worried, what if we fell into the ocean… my thought was interrupted by dad 'we won't, honey, don't worry, I won't let go of your hand. I promise' '5…4…3…2…1…JUMP!' yelled Uncle Jazz. We flung ourselves out the rear door…

**A/N Please review, I need to know what you think! **

**Ps sorry that this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4- A great vacation

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or ant of the characters in this story**

**Bella's point of view**

Renesmee grabbed my hand as we jumped, I figured she was nervous. I was nervous too. It felt so awesome flying through the air at such speed. I have just spotted the island. Haha, feathers. I had lots of great memories about this place and I knew I was going to make many more on this vacation. Emmett and Jazz are arguing about they're bet, they are now making everyone take a vote on who won, so I'll just repeat what Edward says. 'So, did you enjoy the parachuting?' Edward asked. 'Yeah, it was great!' 'I'm glad you liked it' he seemed pleased that I enjoyed myself.

**Renesmee's point of view**

Mom and dad came over to me and dad asked 'Do you want to come up and see the house? Esme expanded it as she hoped we could make this vacation a yearly thing.' 'How sweet of her' said mom. We made our way up to the house. The island was amazing it was better than imagined it was breath-taking. 'I am glad you like it' dad responded (to my thoughts)

It was getting late and I went to bed. I dreamed about Jacob, he was yelling at me. I decided that I should forget about him, in fact, I would forget about him. Today we are going banana-boating; Uncle Em got a new speedboat and wants to use it. It was really fun, everyone fell off eventually but it was great craic. After that my family hunted while I had dinner. Grandpa stayed at home to keep an eye on me. We then decided to watch a movie, we watched _'Warm Bodies' _it was a little scary, but I didn't mind it.

We have been at isle Esme a week now and no-body wants to leave. But Nahuel and Hulien are visiting in three days and everyone is excited about that. Besides we need to get unpacked before they arrive! The plane journey home was long, it seemed longer than the one to isle Esme, but I guess it's just me. We have just landed in Forks, and it is, raining.

**A/N I hope you guys are all enjoying this story so far, there is still more to come and I will try to get as many chapters done as quick as I can. I will not give up! Please review and tell me what you think, share any ideas you have to make this story better. Thanks xxx **

**Ps I am only 13, just putting that out there…**


	5. Chapter 5- New coven members

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the character, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Renesmee's point of view **

It was 9pm and my dad was driving, so we got home from the airport in less than two minutes. I am going up to my room to unpack. I think I'll call Jacob and ask does he wanna hang out, after all we are best friends and I'm not one for holding a grudge. 'Hello' said Jacob 'Hi, do you wanna hang out?' 'Why would I wanna hang out with you? I still haven't forgiven you yet!' 'Fine then, don't come over! I was just trying to be the bigger person!' I yelled 'As I told you, I don't want to! Why don't you hang out with one of your freaky _vampires_? I hate you Ness!' He then hung up. I started to cry.

**Rosalie's point of view**

Crying? Why is someone crying? We just experienced the best vacation ever! I think I'll go investigate. The crying came from Nessie's room. That _**dog **_has better got nothing to do with it. 'Nessie,' I asked 'Why are you crying?' 'Jacob said he d-didn't wanna hang out and that he h-h-hated me.' She sobbed. I knew it was that _dog's_ fault! 'Don't cry sweetie…' I tried to comfort her, but it didn't work. 'Nessie, Nahuel's here!' yelled Bella. 'Nahuel? He's not meant to be here until tomorrow.' 'I know, I guess he came early. Why don't you hang out with him?' 'Yeah, who needs Jacob anyway?' she said, and then she ran downstairs.

**Renesmee's point of view**

'Hi Nahuel'I said 'Hi Nessie, how have you been?' 'Great, how about you?' I didn't want to talk about Jacob. I don't want mom to find out, I assume that dad already knows, but he won't tell anyone. 'Not so bad, hey Carlisle, is it alright if me and Hulien ask you something?' 'Sure son, go ahead' said Carlisle. 'Can we join your coven? Not permanently, but just for a while' 'Well, what do you guys think?' he asked us, he always valued our opinions. Everyone nodded. 'Then of course, but we have a strict no human diet here, is that ok?' 'Sure.' said Nahuel. 'Actually, we have some news of our own,' Carlisle paused 'We have decided to move to Scotland, is everyone happy about that?' 'Yes!' we all chorused.

It's getting late, and we've all had a long day. 'Hey dad, I'm sorta tired can I go to bed now?'I asked. 'Sure honey, Nahuel can go to, if he wants, he can sleep in my room.' said dad. 'Thank-you Edward' said Nahuel. So off we went.

**A/N please review and tell me what ya think! **


	6. Chapter 6-KIDNAPPED

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Nahuel's point of view**

I have just woken up and I can hear voices coming from downstairs. I am going to go downstairs to say hi to everyone. I am walking past Nessie's room and she isn't there. I assume that she is downstairs with her family. 'Hi Nahuel,'said Nessie. 'Hi Nessie, do you wanna go to the forest and hunt?' 'Sure' she said.

**Renesmee's point of view**

We are now approaching the forest. 'So Ness, which animal do you normally hunt?' Nahuel asked me. Just as I was about to answer a big, shaggy, russet coloured wolf came charging towards me. Jacob. 'RUN NESS, RUN!' yelled Nahuel. He reached out to grab my arm, but he was too late. Jacob had already grabbed my t-shirt by his mouth and was running back to La Push. 'HELP' I screamed.

**Nahuel's point of view**

What had just happened? One of them shape-shifters I met 6 years ago had taken Renesmee! I thought they liked her. I ran back to the house to tell her family. 'Edward, Bella!' I yelled as I ran through the door. 'What's wrong Nahuel, where's Ness?' asked Edward, who was full of shock. 'One of the shape-shifters took her!' I told them. Edward growled. 'What did it look like?' asked Bella who was really worried. 'It had russet coloured fur, that's all I can remember.' I replied. 'Jacob!' said Edward and Bella at the same time.

**Edward's point of view**

'I'm so sorry, I tried to grab her but he get there before me and I didn't know where he was going!' Nahuel exclaimed. 'It wasn't your fault the main thing is we find her.' I said.' Where would he have gone?' Nahuel asked. 'We're not sure, let's go see if we can pick up his scent.

**Renesmee's point of view**

'Jacob, PUT ME DOWN!' I yelled at him. He just shook his big, furry head. We arrived at La Push in no time. I turned around and he turned back into human form. 'You are staying here, in La Push, with me!' he yelled. I didn't remember the way home, as I was usually asleep on the car ride home, when I used to come here. 'Jacob. Bring me home!' I told him sternly. 'Don't you dare speak to me like that, you ungrateful little pig. You are staying here!' he yelled. 'We are going to the beach now.' He told me, with no hint of regret in his tone considering he just kidnapped me!

He brought me to the beach and made me swim. After a couple of hours and seeing as he had made no progress whatsoever with making my enjoy myself, we headed back to his place. 'I am going on patrol now and you're staying in my room!' 'You can't make me!' I yelled at him. He lifted a frying pan and hit me across the head with it. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7- Pain

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Alice's point of view**

We are all outside looking for traces of Jacob or Renesmee's scents. But is has been well masked up by Nahuel's. We don't know why, but anything can happen with the supernatural. 'Alice have you came across anything yet' asked Edward. 'No, I would have told you if I had' I replied to him. 'I know Alice, it's just that I'm really worried…' Poor Edward he must be worried sick. He left and is trying to pick up scents.

I can see it, a vision is coming on. _'I'm going on patrol now and you're staying in my room' said Jacob 'You can't make me!' Nessie yelled. Jacob lifted a frying pan and hit Ness across the head with it. Everything went black. *End of vision*_

Oh my God, he hit her! Edwards head snapped up. 'He what! Tell me about your vision' Edward yelled. 'Didn't you see it when you read my mind?' I asked. 'I was too busy, concentrating on the scents. I only heard the part when you thought he hit her.' He told me. 'Well, you're not gonna like this, but he told her he was going on patrol and to stay in his room, and she said that he couldn't make her and then he hit her across the head with a frying pan!' 'How dare he hit my daughter! Wait a second, his bedroom, which means they're in La Push, we are going to get her now!' he told me.

'What about the treaty?' I questioned. 'My daughter's safety is more important than the treaty!' he yelled.

**Renesmee's point of view**

I woke up and I was tied up to the leg of Jacob's bed. 'Who do you belong to?' He asked me fiercely. 'I don't belong to anyone!' I told him. He kicked my ribcage and I heard a _snap._ I started screaming, the pain was unbearable 'Who do you belong to?' he asked again, getting angrier by the minute. 'You!' I screamed through the pain. He slapped me across the face and I started to scream again. He broke the left side of my jaw. He lifted a rag and put it tightly across the inside of my mouth. I was in agony. He left and he heard him lock his bedroom door. I knew I was going to die.

**A/N I know it was a bit OTT (over the top) but I think it made the chapter way more dramatic. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8- rescued

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Renesmee's point of view**

I have closed my eyes and am ready to face death, I hear a knock on the window; my dad, uncle Em and uncle Jazz are here. They have come to save me! Uncle Emmett punched the window, the glass shattered and it all collapsed in a heap. They all jumped through. 'Did Jacob do this to you?' asked Uncle Jasper. 'Uh, yeah…' I replied. 'Come on Ness, let's get you home, I'll deal with that mutt later!' said my dad. '5 on Eddie!' said Uncle Emmett. 'Alright, 5 on Jacob' said Uncle Jasper. My dad untied me and we are on the way home.

'Let's get her to Carlisle,' said mom. My dad lifted my over to my grandpa's office. 'Wow, she looks beaten up pretty bad,' said grandpa. He's running some tests on me and now we are bring the news to the family. 'Well, she has 3 broken ribs, the left side of her jaw is broken and she has a lot of bruises.' said Grandpa. 'Ness, I'm so sorry,' said Nahuel rushing up to see me. 'I should have reacted quicker and grabbed you before he did' he seemed really upset. 'Nahuel, it wasn't your fault, don't worry about it.' I said.

I have been in the hospital for three days now, and I'm so glad I finally get to leave. I really hope dad hadn't hurt Jacob, I still loved him. He was probably just angry, but that is still no excuse towards his behaviour. 'So, I guess you're pretty hungry, wanna go hunting? I promise not to let go of your hand,' Nahuel told me. 'Ok, let's go!' So we're going to the forest. I've just had three deer and Nahuel had a mountain lion. 'Ness, can I ask you something?' said Nahuel. 'Sure,' 'Nessie, I don't want to be your friend anymore,' my mouth dropped wide open. 'I want to be more than friends, will you be my girlfriend…' 'WHAT!' I was in complete shock!

'I'm sorry Nahuel, but no.' I said. 'Why not?' he asked. 'Listen, I might be strong enough to get over these injuries, but I'm not strong enough to get over Jacob. He was my best friend, but it felt like more than that...' I trailed off. 'Ness, why, Ness? Why would you pick the man who abused you, over me, I don't get it!' he yelled. 'You just don't get me, I love him!' I yelled back. 'Fine then, I guess there's nothing left to say except goodbye, I'm leaving and NOT joining your coven!' he told me. 'Why? Just because I turned you down, if it is then just get a life you saddo!' I said, kind of angrily. 'You're the one who needs to get a life!' he retorted. Then I stormed off to my room and he went to get Hulien.


	9. Chapter 9- reunited love?

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Bella's point of view**

Ness has just stormed off to her room and Nahuel is now walking towards us. What has happened? 'Hulien, we're leaving _**now**_, my plan has failed.' He said. 'Plan?' I hissed at him. 'He wanted Nessie as a girlfriend, but she said no,' Edward told me. 'What!' I yelled at him 'You used us to get to her!' Nahuel and Hulien started running from our home. Poor Ness, she has no friends now.

**Renesmee's point of view**

There is a knock on the door. 'Come in,' I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. I am so embarrassed. 'Hey, it's me,' said mom. 'Hi, look mom; I'm sorry that it's my fault Nahuel wanted to leave the coven.' 'Honey, it wasn't your fault, we found out that the only reason he came here was to try and get you as a girlfriend.' 'Oh,' 'Try and get some rest, you've had a tough day.' she said as she got up and went back downstairs.

This morning I feel a little better, considering the whole Nahuel situation yesterday. I am going to go hunt. I feel like some alone time. I am now walking to the forest, there is a rustling sound coming from the trees. Jacob is here, in his human form. I turned around and am going to run. 'Wait Nessie, I have come to apologize,' he said. 'I don't want to talk about it.' 'Ness, I'm really sorry, I guess I just got angry and completely taken over by my emotions. It will never happen again.' He told me. 'I'm not going to pretend that it's ok. I will forget about it and I want to friends. Actually more than friends.'

**Jacob's point of view**

I can't believe it; I have been dreaming of the day she'd tell me she loves me. I know that what I did was completely and utterly wrong; the guilt is basically killing me. I'd upset my loved one. Edward just appeared. He has just pinned me against a tree. 'Dad, stop!'Nessie yelled. 'Don't hurt him.' 'He hurt you!' Edward yelled. 'Look Edward, I didn't come for a fight, I just came to apologize,' I told him. 'I heard everything, and Nessie, there is no way you're going out with that moronic _**DOG**_' Edward yelled. 'Get back to the house Nessie, I need to sort something out with _him,'_ Nessie left, she'd probably realised how upset and mad her dad was. He just punched me up the face and kicked me in the shins. 'That was for Nessie.' he said.


	10. Chapter 10- Is he the one?

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Edward's point of view**

Jacob deserved to be hit, or kicked. He had hurt my daughter, but now she was letting him come back into her life! Just then Ness came back. She had a knife in her hand. 'Nessie what are you doing with that knife!' I asked her, completely terrified. 'If you lay a finger on Jacob, I will cut myself,' she said, holding the knife to her throat. 'No Nessie.' said Jacob. She brought it closer to her skin. I lowered my foot from his shin. She lowered the knife.

**Renesmee's point of view**

My dad looked scared, really scared. 'Fine, I won't hurt that mutt.' my dad hissed. I gave the knife to my dad. I trusted that he would keep to his word. He stalked back to the house. 'So, Nessie, do you wanna go out tonight, maybe around seven?' Jacob asked me. 'Sure, where are we going?' 'I was thinking we could go to Taqueria Santanna, the Mexican restaurant, and then to the cinema to see Iron man 3, if that's ok with you.' 'That sounds great, I can't wait!' Jacob beamed.

'Ok well, it's 6pm now, so I will collect you at seven, bye' 'Bye' I called. He went back into the woods. What was I gonna tell dad? I walked towards the house and went into the living room where my whole family was. 'No.' my dad said. 'That's not fair,' I complained. 'What's going on here?' my mom asked. 'Well, today Jake came over and apologized and asked me if I wanted to go out with him tonight.' I told my mom.

'Sure sweetie, but we are putting a tracker on your foot and a baby monitor in your bag, just to be safe.' My mom said. My uncle Emmett exploded with laughter. 'WHAT!' I yelled. 'I have the mind of a sixteen year old, I'm not a baby,' I said, getting really frustrated. I felt waves of calm coming over me. 'Would you rather go with protection, or not at all?' he asked me. 'Fine, I'll take the stupid tracker and baby monitor.' He handed me them and a can of pepper spray.

I went to my room to get ready. I put on a blue crochet neck shirred waist dress and a pair of white lace ballet pumps. Make-up wise, I put on foundation, a pale pink lip-gloss and mascara. The door bell rang and I ran downstairs to get it. Jacob was there, holding a bouquet of red roses, he handed them to me. 'Thanks Jake, are you ready to go?' 'Yeah, you look beautiful tonight Ness.' 'Thank-you Jake, you look good too. I'm just gonna put these flowers in my room I'll be back in a minute.'

**A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you like this story so far. The clothes for Nessie's date are from New Look. I don't know if there is a New look in the USA, but there are some in the UK. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11- It just wasn't meant to be

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Renesmee's point of view**

We began to walk to the car, when uncle Jazz called me 'Hey, Ness, can I speak to you inside for a minute.' 'Sure, I'll be back in a minute.' 'Fine!' Jacob growled and that confused me. I walked inside. 'Ness, I just found out that the only reason you held that knife to your throat was because Jacob's emotions were radiating off me to you, he was trying to make Edward angry.' 'Thanks for telling me uncle Jazz.' I said unhappily. 'Just be careful, he knows more about us than you think.'

'Finally!' he yelled. 'I thought you were never gonna come back, your uncle is trying to take you away from me, he's trying to wreck our relationship!' 'No he's not, it's you, you are the reason our relationship is not working out, and you're being so _possessive.'_ 'Jacob started to shake. He was turning into a wolf. 'We're over!' I yelled as I ran back to the house. He followed me.

'MOM, DAD, HELP ME!' I yelled. My family ran towards me and saw Jacob as a wolf. My mom, aunt Alice, aunt Rosalie and grandma Esme and I ran up to my room while the guys all went outside to deal with Jacob. 'Get packed Nessie, we need to leave, now!' said my mom urgently. I packed all my favourite clothes and my prized possessions. 'Come on!' said my aunt Alice as she grabbed my hand. We went to the garage and got into my mom's Mercedes vanquish. Alice was driving and we sped off towards the airport.

'What about everyone else?' I asked. 'They will meet us in Scotland.' said my grandma. We boarded our flight and were in Scotland by the next day. My aunt Rose went to a car shop and bought 2013 Porsche Boxster which was red. We headed to our new home. When we got there it was almost 7pm. The house was massive, even bigger than our old house, in Forks. My room had been designed by Aunt Alice. It was aqua blue wallpaper with pink roses on it. My bed was cream and my closet was just like the one I had at home. I went hunting with the rest of my family, who were here, and then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs, the rest of my family had arrived. 'Hey guys' I said. I went over and hugged them all. 'Are you all ok?' I asked. They started to laugh. 'Of course _we're ok_, it's that dog who's not, you're dad ripped his head off.' said my uncle Emmett. 'That's great!' I said, they must have thought I would yell at them, but I didn't so they all started laughing. They all got new cars, except for Alice, she preferred her old car. My mom and dad shared a black 2012 Mercedes Benz CLS63 AMG, my uncle Jazz got a BMW K1300R motorcycle, my uncle Emmett got a Ram 3500 Crew Cab Laramie Limited 4×4 and my grandpa Carlisle got a 2012 Mercedes-Benz ML350, which was silver.

**Carlisle's point of view**

Today we found out that the Irish coven had relocated to Scotland. We went to visit them. 'Hi Siobhan, hi Maggie.' I said. 'Hi' said Maggie. 'We moved here as Liam died and we couldn't stay in Ireland any more, it brought back too many memories, anyway, this is our new coven member Ronan.' 'Hi Ronan' my family said. Siobhan looked so sad, I felt so sorry for her, I couldn't bear to lose Esme. Maggie must be putting on a brave face for her.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Just a shout out to… garcia127982, Electric socks and destinbaby. Please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12- Is it a date?

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

**Maggie's point of view**

I felt a little nervous since the Cullens' arrived; Siobhan hadn't talked from Liam's death. I didn't want them to think she was being unsociable. If I started to cry or even look upset, that would set Siobhan off. Liam died by lighting a candle, he dropped the match and accidently set himself on fire. That is one way to kill a vampire. Anyway, Ronan is staring at Ness, maybe its love at first sight!

**Renesmee's point of view**

'Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness, or Nessie, it's nice to meet you.' I said to Ronan. 'Hi, it's nice to meet you too. Do you wanna come for a walk with me in the garden?' 'Sure,' I followed Ronan and then said 'So, how old are you?' 'I am 17 in human years, but in vampire years I'm 42.' 'Cool, I'm half vampire, I'm six years old, but mentally I'm a 16 year old.' 'Do you wanna hang out sometime, I heard Edward say you're leaving now.' 'How's tomorrow at 11 am?' 'Where do you wanna meet me?' 'The beach' 'Ok, bye.' 'Bye Ronan.' and with that I ran to meet mom and dad at the car.

'So, Ronan seems nice,' my dad said as we got into the car. 'Yeah, he is, I am meeting up with him tomorrow.' 'Like a date?' asked my mom. I blushed. 'No, just as friends…' I felt really awkward talking to my parents about this. 'So, what would you like for dinner Ness?' asked my dad, trying to drop the subject. 'How about a rare steak with chips,' I suggested. 'Ok, I'll make it for you when we get home.' said my mom. We were almost home, when my phone started vibrating.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer. Thanks for the review from waterbender97. Your question will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and for all the support through reviews. Hopefully I can get some more reviews soon, **_**hint, hint. **_**I really appreciate all of the reviews, even the negative ones.**


	13. Chapter 13- He's back!

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Renesmee's point of view **

I ran up to my room to answer my phone, I didn't want mom or dad listening in. 'Hello' is said. 'Hi, it's me; you haven't gotten rid of me yet!' 'Is that you, Jacob? How are you not dead?' 'Don't seem so shocked, remember when I told you, the older we get, the faster we heal. Well your dad didn't fully rip my head off…' 'Leave me alone Jacob, just go, and never call this number again!' I yelled. 'Actually, you will be seeing me very soon, as I am tracking your phone right this minute!' he exclaimed.

'Please Jacob, I thought you loved me,' 'I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I hated you when kidnapped you!' I hung up. 'M-m-mom!' I screamed. I got really scared.

**Bella's point of view**

I heard Nessie scream, so Edward and I ran up to her room. She wasn't blinking and her whole body was shaking. She then passed out. 'Bella, lift your shield from her.' said Edward. 'Ok,' I said in a tiny whisper. What had happened to my daughter? 'CARLISLE!' Edward yelled. Carlisle and the rest of the family came up to the room, only to see Nessie lying on the floor, completely unconscious and trembling. 'What happened?' asked Rosalie. 'We don't know…' I said.

**Renesmee's point of view**

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I regained my sight after five minutes. 'What's wrong Ness?' my mom asked. I couldn't answer, I couldn't even speak. 'She's too scared to speak,' said my Uncle Jazz. 'I know what happened, Jacob isn't dead, he's alive and he's coming in precisely seven minutes!' said my Aunt Alice. 'WHAT?' everyone yelled. 'But you killed him Eddie,' said Uncle Em. 'I thought I did but in Nessie's mind, on the phone Jacob said I didn't fully rip off his head and his healing speed is increasing! Emmett, don't call me Eddie!' my dad yelled.

'We need to get out of here!' said my mom, far from calm. 'We can't he'll be here any minute, Carlisle and I bought a security system, all of you go to the basement while we lock up the house.' said my dad.

**Edward's point of view**

The new security system would allow us to padlock the house and it would dispose of our scents. If any unwanted visitors arrived it would shoot bullets from windows aiming directly at them. After the security system was set up, Carlisle and I headed to the basement and locked the door. I had my computer with me to check up on the system. All we could do now was hope.

**A/N Yes everyone, Jacob is alive! Thank you all for reading and please review and tell me what you think. What will Jake do next, will Nessie be ok, how will thing end up between them? I promise all of these questions and any in the reviews will be answered.**


	14. Chapter 14- Reasons why

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight or any of the characters, except for Ronan, everything about him is my own work.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy lately. I have decided to update every Tuesday and every Wednesday during the summer, which starts now! (For me)**

**Jacob's point of view**

I am going to get Nessie. I _will_ get her. I have recently found out I am strong enough to break the imprint, so all my choices are back. All I need is to get Nessie out of the picture, completely. I hate having to take a human life, but if it's that hybrid of a parasite, I don't think it counts. She was the one who was disrespectful; I was the one who makes _all _of our decisions, not her. My pack has dis-owned me, not wanting anything to do with me any more, not that I cared…

*Flashback*

'_Aww, come on man, don't do this, If you hated her so much, then why did ya fight for her against the Volturi?' asked my ex- best bud, Seth. 'I thought that she would do what I say and be mine!' I yelled. 'So, basically you wanted her as a slave and to have no life?' asked Seth, angrily. I phased and lunged at him. Leah stood between us and got her nose broken. I turned around and left. 'This isn't over!' yelled Seth. 'I won't let you kill her!'_

_*_End of flashback*

I learnt that day, I didn't need friends, and I would have plenty of time to make friends after this situation was dealt with. I was in the rabbit with stolen tracking devices. According to them, I was seven minutes away from _her_!

**Renesmee's point of view**

We were all in the basement now. This was all my fault, maybe if I just give myself up he'd stop messing with my family, I knew they were scared. 'NO!' yelled my dad. 'The only thing that scares us is imagining a universe without you.' Damn it, he was listening to my thoughts! Just then dads computer started bleeping. _Intruder, Intruder!_

**A/N Please review either team Jacob or team Ronan. Not for looks just personalities. I am wondering if I should make Jake either die or leave the Cullens' alone, or if Jake and Ness should get back together. I prefer the first option of him leaving the Cullens' alone, but I want to know what you think, your opinion matters the most. FYI the rabbit is Jacob's car from the book and movie. **


	15. Chapter 15- Unexpected Love

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters except Ronan.**

**Jacob's point of view**

Damn it, this door was hard. I've decided to smash down the door in my wolf form. I have now phased. I pushed the door and got an electric shock. 'Ouch!' I yelled. At least I left and dent. I punched again, only slightly wincing at the shock. The door was knocked down. I ran inside and heard a familiar voice yell 'STOP!'

**Seth's point of view**

'STOP!' I yelled at Jacob, he _was_ my best bud, but that was before all of this crap. I phased so I could hear his thoughts. '_Get lost Seth!' 'Leave, NOW' 'No, You leave!' _He ran to the basement as he picked up Nessie's scent. I followed him. He phased back and yelled 'Hand her over!' to the Cullens' 'Not a chance Fido!' yelled Rosalie. He tried to grab Nessie and I pulled him back. 'Piss off Seth!' He screamed at me. I floored him and heard a crunch, his spine. 'Seth, what the hell' he yelled. I looked over to Nessie, had she always been so beautiful?

Suddenly I felt a change, like gravity wasn't holding me down anymore. All I saw was her, all through her life, I had never felt love so intensely before. I forgot about everything going on around me and only focused on her, the beautiful Renesmee.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, I will post two chapters today. You will find out whether Jacob survives in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16- Finding out

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any characters except Ronan.**

**Edward's point of view**

How is this possible? Renesmee has already been imprinted on by Jake. Jacob has broken the imprint and now we now that Seth is the one. I'm not that annoyed as I like Seth far more than I like Jacob, he is a kid. I trust him not to hurt Nessie like the way Jacob did.

**Jasper's point of view**

Why do I feel so nervous? Ah, it's coming off Seth. I wonder why? 'Seth, can I speak to you up in my room a minute?' I asked him. 'Uh, sure…' said Seth, another pang of nervousness hit me like a bullet. We walked outside and I told him 'Don't worry, I'm not mad at you,' I said, that seemed to calm him down a little. 'So, why are you so nervous?' I asked. 'Uh, well, I imprinted on Renesmee and I don't want to upset Bella or Edward,' he told me. 'That's ridiculous, Bella and Edward adore you, they won't be mad,' I said.

**Renesmee's point of view**

My dad is talking about calling 999. (**A/N this is the number of police in the UK.)**. Seth and uncle Jazz have come back in now. 'I'm calling 999!' announced my dad. 'Ok,' said everyone. My dad got his phone out and dialled the number. 'Hello, I need police officers over at my home immediately, my daughter has been the victim of attempted murder!' my dad yelled down the phone. 'Yes, she's fine, the criminal is paralysed, my friend attacked him to keep him away from my daughter.' he paused. 'Ok thanks, bye.' he hung up the phone. 'The police will be here in 5 minutes, Seth has some news to share with us,' 'Well, I imprinted…' Seth said. I felt disappointed; I was suddenly drawn to him.

'That's great!' said my mom. 'Who with?' asked my aunt Alice. 'Renesmee.' he said. 'WHAT!' yelled Jacob.

**A/N Please review and tell me what ya think! Ps. Jacob is going to live.**


	17. Chapter 17- you are the one

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters, except for Ronan.**

**Renesmee's point of view**

'She belongs to me, I imprinted on her!' yelled Jacob. He can't talk to Seth that way! 'Well, I think you'll find you broke your imprint!' I snarled back at him. He turned to face me and winced with pain. 'Don't you dare speak to me like that!' he fumed. We heard sirens and a pound on the door. My dad went to answer it. Seconds later Jacob was arrested and sent to hospital. Everyone else had left the room except for me and Seth.

'Uh, well… I don't mind if you don't like me back, but I will always be there for you…' he said awkwardly. 'Seth, I like you that way to, we look about the same age, so do you wanna be a couple?' I asked nervously, I always felt embarrassed speaking about my emotions. Seth just picked me up and spun me around. He set me down, and then kissed me. I heard uncle Em yell something, but I couldn't make it out. 'Well, I better go outside and phase to tell everyone else what happened.' he said, and with that we both left.

**Edward's point of view**

'They kissed, Seth and Nessie kissed!' yelled my brother Emmet who had a glass to the door listening in. Nessie and Seth both walked out. Seth went outside. 'Were you guys' listening in?' Nessie asked us in horror. 'Yeah, sort of…' said Emmet sheepishly. 'Guyyyys' Nessie whined. 'Sorry love, well anyway, do you wanna ask Seth to move in with us?' I asked her apologetically. 'Thanks dad!' she yelled enthusiastically and flung herself on me. 'I better go ask him…' she said.

**Seth's point of view**

I had just told mine and Jake's pack members about the whole situation. We decided to form our own pack that I would be alpha in, I was quite excited. 'Seth…' Nessie called. 'I'm over here,' I said. She ran over and said 'It's ok if you don't want to but my family and I would like it if you could move in… please,' she pleadingly asked. 'That would be great, but I've been appointed to alpha of my pack, in La push, but I need to be with you…' I trailed off, hoping she wasn't too upset. 'Well, I should ask my mom and dad if we can move back to Forks.' 'I don't want them to have to move because of me,' I stated. 'Don't worry, we'll figure something out.'


	18. Chapter 18- Together Forever

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Renesmee's point of view**

'I'll go talk to mom and dad,' I said. 'Yeah, I think go for a jog,' Seth told me. I went inside and walked over to my mom and dad. 'So, will he move in?' asked my mom. 'WHAT?' yelled my aunt Rosalie 'Not another stinking mutt, leaving an odour around our house,' 'Rosalie!' said Grandma Esme sternly. She just shrugged and went to her room. 'So has he?' asked my dad. 'He has to go back to La push, for his new role of alpha,' I said with a hint of depression in my tone. 'Why can't he just drive there, La push isn't that far from Forks,' stated my dad.

'We're going back to Forks!' I asked excitedly. 'Duh!' yelled Uncle Emmett from the kitchen. I jumped and his booming laughter filled the house. I ran out to find Seth to tell him the news. A couple of days later we arrived home and Seth moved in.

_**10 years later**_

'Katie, Owen, it's time for supper!' I yelled. Katie and Owen were me and Seth's children. They were better than we could have ever imagined. 'When's daddy home?' asked Katie, she was four and Owen was six. We heard the door open. 'That'll be him now,' I said. Seth came in and kissed me on the cheek, and then went over and played with the children for a while.

_**The End**_

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and follows. It has encouraged me to complete this story. Thank-you for reading. Please read my new story Lost and Found, it is also a twilight fanfic. It will be posted by tomorrow.**

**13twilight468**


End file.
